Filtrando Sentimientos
by yurena85
Summary: Un poco de los sentimientos de Amelia al final de la serie, con el cambio de vida de las dos mujeres mas importantes para ella, Char y Addison. Family, Friendship y un poco de angst. One Shoot


**Disclaimer:**

Nada de la serie me pertenece. Es propiedad de la mente "perturbada" de Shonda y su industria Shondalan, así como de la ABC. Si hubiera sido por mi la serie no hubiese terminado y tampoco la hubiera maltratado tanto la última temporada.

**N/A:**

Es un pequeño one-shoot hecho desde el punto de vista de Amelia, por la boda de Addison y el nacimiento de los trillizos de Charlotte. Se deja entre ver como lo ha vivido ella, que las dos mujeres de su vida, hayan formado una familia en la que no hay cabida para ella.

Es una temática muy diferente a la que estamos acostumbrados a leer, espero que os guste. Se agradecerá cualquier tipo de comentario, incluso aquellos que pongan no me gusta ;)

**FILTRANDO SENTIMIENTOS**

Levanta la cabeza y sin aún abrir los ojos, su mano recorre el colchón, aún esta caliente por lo que James o acaba de irse o se ha caído de la cama, sonríe ante ese segundo pensamiento y abre un ojo, al tiempo que el tacto de sus dedos chocan contra algo más áspero que las sabanas de seda, coge el papel que descansa en el colchón y frotándose los ojos lo lee, ajustando un poco la vista, pues aún amanece y los rayos del sol comienzan a filtrarse entre las persianas

_Preciosa he salido a correr, pero no te desesperes como fiel caballero estaré puntual para comenzar a arreglarnos para la boda de Addison_

Sonríe con intensidad, aunque no puede evitar que un suspiro brote de sus labios. Hoy era el día, el día en el que la mujer que siempre había sido su constante se casaba. No debería de ser un problema y realmente no lo era, ella ya la había visto casarse, entrar de blanco en una iglesia atestada de gente, esa vez había pensado que era perfecta, aquella visión de la pelirroja 20 años más joven, siendo ella una preadolescente hormonal, admirándola hasta extremos insospechados.

Pero la de hoy era una boda diferente, una boda más calmada, más madura, más pensada, Addison tampoco es la de hace 20 años, sonríe ante ese pensamiento, no es la de hace veinte años pero es como un buen vino que cada vez esta mejor. Sabe que lleva muchos años filtrando todos esos sentimientos por quien fuera su cuñada y cada vez son menos intensos. Ama a su pareja, James ha venido a devolverle a su alma esa paz que le había sido arrancada abruptamente pero siempre existirán esos sentimientos hacia la pelirroja, tanto que una vez llego a sentir celos de su hermano. Lo envidiaba no por lo que había llegado a ser, sino por tenerla a ella.

Los sentimientos hacia Addie han ido amainando, no solo por el hecho de su propia madurez como persona, por todo lo que ha pasado, por todo lo que ha vivido, por James. También ha sido en parte y en gran medida por la llegada a su vida de otra, otra mujer, otra mujer con los ojos azules tan iguales pero tan diferentes a los de la pelirroja, Charlotte, su Charlotte, sin ninguna duda quien se ha convertido en su más grande apoyo en Los Angeles, con quien no hace falta palabras porque solo con los gestos ya pueden entenderse.

El solo hecho de pensar en la rubia la hace sonreír, siente un poquillo de resquemor contra Cooper por tener la atención total de Char pero siente una felicidad inmensa crecer en su pecho al saber que por fin su rubia es feliz, que el embarazo ha llegado a buen termino y las niñas y ella están bien.

Decide salir de la cama y dejar de divagar, podría quedarse todo el día así, pensando en ellas, tan parecidas y tan opuestas, sin duda las dos mujeres de su vida, las únicas mujeres por quien siente más allá que una amistad, con quien tiene un vinculo especial, uno que aunque no quiera reconocer teme perder ahora que las otras dos están centradas en sus "nuevas " familias.

La mira y se muerde el labio, dios, la muy condenada esta hermosa, incluso el traje mas sencillo se le adiere al cuerpo de una forma que hace que luzca impresionante. Se seca rápidamente una lágrima que desciende de sus ojos y se gira para no llamar la atención de la otra que lleva tiempo hablándola pero ella se ha perdido en algún punto de la conversación para observarla con detenimiento. Siente una mano en su espalda y es inevitable que un escalofrió la recorra de pies a cabeza, su cabeza actúa como un resorte girándose levemente y una simple sonrisa aflora de sus labios

A: Amy, me estás escuchando?

Los ojos azules se clavan en lo suyos del mismo color y agacha la cabeza sonrojada negando- pero será posible- Addison ríe y ella lo hace también impulsada en parte por su risa

Amy: perdona es que estaba teniendo un dejá vù- miente un poco a su antojo para desviar la atención y no tener que dar una verdadera explicación- luces mejor que hace veinte años

Addison sonríe y le acaricia la cara, cierra los ojos imperceptiblemente por ese toque y siente su corazón acelerarse un poquito más incluso si cabe- esa vez estaba nerviosa, ahora no lo estoy, estoy segura, puede ser por eso-, asiente y sonríe. Como llevada por un mecanismo, no puede evitar abrazarla, intentando que el vestido se arrugue los menos posible, el abrazo es correspondido y siente la mano de Addison enredándose en sus cabellos, un suspiro inaudible se escapa de sus labios. Cuando ha pasado un tiempo corto pero que considera oportuno se separa mirándola

Amy: vas a ser muy feliz Addison

A: ya lo soy Amelia y en parte es por tenerte a ti en mi vida

Se sentó al lado de James y entrelazo sus manos con las de él, se sentía feliz, completa aún tras llevar muchos años filtrando sentimientos, ahora podía decir que estaba completamente feliz, que había conseguido todo lo que quería. Miro a su derecha y vio a Charlotte con Cooper, la mirada de la rubia choco con la de ella un segundo y su sonrisa se ensancho una sonrisa que fue devuelta del otro lado. Giro hacia atrás y vio como Addison caminaba por el corto pasillo, un instante y sus miradas también conectaron, dos sonrisas, dos miradas, dos mujeres, sus constantes, no importaba con quien estuvieran, cuanto cambiará la vida, cuantos sentimiento se filtraran, ellas siempre estarían en su vida, como sabía que ella iba a formar parte de la vida de las otras, era una promesa impresa en aquellas miradas, una promesa salida del corazón.

Miro a James y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella también había encontrado a la "persona" adecuada, con la que crearía una familia real, porque la del corazón hacia tiempo que ya la había encontrado, una hace veinte años y la otra apenas unos cuatro, una pelirroja y otra rubia.

Fin.


End file.
